


Polonezköy

by AzelmaandEponine



Series: Nationverse fics [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Historical Hetalia, M/M, Mentioned Austria (Hetalia), Mentioned Russia (Hetalia), Modern Era, Nationverse, Other, Semi-Canon Compliant, They/Them Pronouns for Poland (Hetalia), TurkPol, no beta we die like men, rarepairs, sorry - Freeform, this is probably shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzelmaandEponine/pseuds/AzelmaandEponine
Summary: Poland visits Adampol for the first time in over a hundred years with their boyfriend.
Relationships: Poland/Turkey (Hetalia)
Series: Nationverse fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722397
Kudos: 3





	Polonezköy

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon Poland as genderfluid, so Poland uses they/them pronouns in this fic.

Adampol was still beautiful.

It had been over a hundred years since Poland had come here and founded it in 1842, but it was still recognizable as _theirs_. Their mark on the village was clear as day. It had grown a little; the population now reached about a thousand people, as opposed to the mere twelve that the village had started out as. Even when they’d gone back to Austria’s house after the Crimean War, the village had only grown to 121 people.

“Well, how is it?” Turkey asked. “Is it how you remember it?”

Poland smirked at their boyfriend.

“Like, I knew you missed me too much to change it that much,” they teased.

“Don’t get cocky, shortstack,” Turkey said affectionately, gripping their hand. “Besides, Feliks, there are still a lot of your people here.”

Poland knew that; even when they’d been unable to, some of their people from their country came here as tourists.

“Anywhere you wanna go first?” Turkey asked.

Poland hesitated, then said, “The cemetery.”

While they weren’t often serious, it had been a long time since they were here, so they wanted to pay respects to their people who were buried here.

“Course,” Turkey said, his voice oddly gentle.

* * *

The cemetery was empty and quiet; while most of the tombstones were from the nineteenth century, there were a few newer ones, some as recent as the twenty-first century.

Poland walked through the cemetery, stopping at some of the headstones; they’d known some of the people buried here. A lot of the people buried here had been original inhabitants of Adampol after Poland’s fight with Russia; afterwards, they’d briefly left Austria’s house and stayed with Turkey.

And founded Adampol.

After they were finished paying their respects to their departed people, Poland headed towards the exit with Turkey, but suddenly stopped short of it.

“Feliks?”

“Sadık, you never acknowledged the partitions,” Poland said. “Those losers may have taken my land and I only had my people, but you still didn’t acknowledge it. It’s like you knew I’d come back. I mean, of course you did. I’m totally not that easy to get rid of.”

Turkey stroked their face.

“You’ve always been strong, Feliks,” he said. “I’ve always admired that about you.”

Poland’s lips quirked.

“Like, you’re not going soft on me, are you Sadık?” they asked.

“You wish,” Turkey said, but he was grinning. The grin faded as the expression on his face morphed into a somber one. “I just wish I could have done more for you back then.”

Poland fought the urge to roll their eyes.

“This again, Sadık?” they said. Poland pressed their lips against Turkey’s cheek. This was usually a greeting in their country, but in this case, a gesture of comfort. “You did more for me than I ever expected. You gave my people a home. You let _me_ stay with you for fourteen years. You helped me a lot more than you think, Sadık.”

Poland took Turkey’s hand, and was relieved to see that Turkey looked at least somewhat reassured.

Poland was suddenly aware of Turkey’s lips pressing against their own; Poland kissed back, wrapping their arms around Turkey’s muscled shoulders.

“I love you,” Turkey murmured.

“I love you, too,” Poland murmured in return; a rare display of emotional vulnerability.

As the two of them fell silent, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of Muslim prayers.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:
> 
> Adampol is a Polish village in Turkey founded in 1842 after the failed November Uprising, which is the fight with Russia mentioned. It took place in 1830-31. At the height of its population, there were 220 Poles living in Adampol. Today, there's about a thousand people there, and there's still a Polish minority in the village, and famous Poles have visited.
> 
> Poland and Turkey actually have a long historical relationship. While they have fought each other in the past, though not for that long considering how long their relationship has existed for. The Ottoman Empire is one of the only ones that didn't acknowledge the Partitions of Poland, Persia being the other one.
> 
> There were also several Polish officers in Ottoman army, notably during the Crimean War. 
> 
> Himaruya has referenced Italy and Poland bonding during the nineteenth century over goals of independence, so I opted to have Poland living under Austria during that time.


End file.
